Translucent Wings
by Paopu Pop
Summary: Riku gets an interesting visit from a ghost, Sora, who doesn't remember anything from his past. As Sora begins to remember the pieces of the puzzle, what was the reason Sora became a ghost in the first place? AU RikuSora
1. Silent Prayers

**A/N: So, yeah. I've been working too hard on _Cinderfella. _And I couldn't resist but start something... hm, what's the worst? Angsty?**

**This isn't going to be very long, supposedly. Just watch... it'll be another _Touched by an Angel _thing (one of my many _Tales of Symphonia _fanfics) and I'll end up writing twice as many chapters as intended.**

**I'm not expecting many reviews... so, please surprise me! If this fanfic doesn't go over well, I'm deleting it. So, if you want to find out what happens, I recommend reviewing. Thank you. (heart)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, don't own it. The end.

* * *

**_**Translucent Wings**_

_Chapter 1 - Silent Prayers

* * *

The words we tried to speak were caught  
The snow fell like a memory, distraught  
Only sobs broke through the ice  
Letting our hearts melt into our still life.

* * *

_Blue half-orbs watched as snow fell as rain, making the world around pure white. It did not elevate his mood, in fact, it only tempted the tears that were swelling in his distant eyes. He just wanted to go home.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The boy's body jolted with the voice. "You've been awful quiet... which is strange for you."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong..." he lied. What was he supposed to say? _"Yes, I think I'm mentally ill. Yes, I sicken myself. Yes, I'm considering suicide." _Hah! How about not? Freezing fingers dug themselves in between his thighs, searching for warmth. But only cold warmed colder. His entire being felt like ice... he was shivering in his many layers of clothing, while his soul was frozen and dying quietly.

"You sure don't look like it. You could--"

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the road instead of me?" he said quietly, voice sounding dead and strangled.

"Right..."

Why did it have to be this way? He knew that his nature caused him to be inadept socially, so this caused a decrease in the people he really talked to. But this... why? He wanted to kill himself for it. It was so wrong on so many different levels. The question was, _should he keep going like this?_

Before reaction could occur, the car tilted and spun, quicker in every second. Both occupants in the car screamed. The tears that begun had instantly spilled down the passenger's face. Was he going to die? No, wait, he wanted to see that face one more time... the very thing that kept him living!--

A blinding light overtook him, ridding him of any sensitivity in his body.

* * *

_**Translucent Wings - Silent Prayers

* * *

**_There was a fuzz of white that slowly focused into a room. Where was he? He racked his brains for the name of this place, but nothing came to mind. What was he even doing here? He thought as hard as he could, but no memories could be recalled. None. All he could recollect was a light, and waking here. Strange. 

He looked towards the bed in the room, which was currenly occupied by a teenage boy. The face looked familiar, but his memory of it was faint. The couple who cried before it also seemed like he knew them. He wondered why he could not remember anything...

"I can't believe it... h-he's... dead?" The woman sobbed, brunette whisps of hair sprawled across the sheets and still-less body. "No, not my son! M-my only son! Sora, wake up!"

_Sora... _the name rang like an echo in his head. Did he know this boy?

"Julie, he's not breathing... h-he's gone..." The man caved and begun to cry, holding the woman. "He has been taken... to Heaven, with angels."

It was then that he picked up on something. Why wasn't he breathing? Why couldn't he feel the weight of his body? He flew towards a bathroom and in front of mirror, to find his image gone. Empty? Did that mean... he...

He was that boy laying in the bed! He wasn't in Heaven... he was a ghost! He was... _Sora._

Without a place to go, he ascended upwards and out of the building (while having had passed several interesting floors) and began to fly across the horizon. His soul guided him above the town that he could no longer name... until he found a house. He found himself curious to peek into it, and was led into one of the top floors.

He traced the room, the walls covered in an assortment of posters. A television was playing, News Channel 7 broadcasting something that disinterested Sora. There was a boy about his age sitting on the bed, books scattered about. He was muttering to himself. At a closer look, Sora noticed that his silver hair was his natural color, or at least it _looked _that way. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green that almost seemed to glow. This boy definitely struck something in his mind, but that was also lost.

"I wonder if he knew me?" he thought aloud. To Sora's surprise, the teenager turned his head and looked straight at him. Surely people couldn't hear ghosts, right?"

"Who the hell-- Sora?" His eyes were wide and his face read fear.

"You... can see me?"

"Y-yes..." he squeaked. "B-but aren't y-you-- weren't you?..."

"What?"

"D_-dead?"_

"I think so. Why, aren't I?" He looked down. "Was I dreaming or--" but a scream cut his outloud remarks. Another person entered, a woman with equally silver hair.

"What's wrong, Riku?" she asked, worried.

He pointed directly at Sora. "Th-there's a ghost in here!"

The mother rose a brow. "Um, yes, your Ghostbusters poster... why do you have that thing anyway?--"

Riku glared. "No! He's _right there!"_

"I don't see anything sweetie. I think you've been studying too long. Get some rest, okay?" She left before Riku could anything else on.

"So does that make me officially dead?" Sora asked, clueless.

"I don't believe this... there's a ghost... in my room..."

"And he can hear you too," he said, slightly insulted. "But he'd like to know how you know his name."

"You don't remember me?" He pointed at his chest, as if to identify himself. "I'm Riku, from school. I'm in-- well, _was _in two of your classes. Surely--"

"I don't remember a thing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"That doesn't make you sad?"

"If I can't recall anything, why should I be sad?" He couldn't remember the feeling of happy, sad, or angry... all he felt was a great weight laying in his shell-less soul.

"...I think I'm still asleep..." Riku suddenly blurted. He began to slap himself across the face. "Wake up, damn you!" Sora could only blink absented-mindedly. Were people all this stupid, or was this boy in particular crazy?

After his face became the shade of a rose, he fell back onto the bed in a daze. "Wow. This is really... weird."

"You're weird," Sora said snidely.

"And you're one to talk?" Riku looked at him haughtily... Sora stared back.

"I don't know... am I? Tell me, what was I like?"

"Nothing like the way you're being now."

"Really?" He found interest in this, _Riku. _Amusing.

"Although... I don't know. You were quiet. The only person I ever saw you with was Kairi."

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"You know-- er, this one girl. She's a pretty redhead, and nice. But sort of bold. When you were around her, I saw you laughing a lot more. In class, you never talked. You just... worked. And you were a teacher's pet."

"A... teacher's pet? Enlighten me, I forget what that means."

"Do you seriously forget _everything?" _Riku asked. He was surprised... Sora seemed to put pieces together, but forgot many things.

"I remember how to speak English," he replied, dark tones ringing in his voice. "Or this conversation wouldn't be going this way."

_"Is this the real Sora, the Sora he never let free?" _Riku thought. But... no. When with Kairi, his smile was too... pure. Perhaps Sora really forgot almost _everything... _he forgot what good and evil was... how to feel for himself and others.

"You still haven't told me what it means to be a teacher's pet," Sora grunted. He would have tapped his foot on the floor if it hadn't been for the fact he was nothing but a spirit.

"It means... you're especially nice to teachers, and you're on their good side."

"So being a teacher's pet is a good thing?"

"Well... I guess. Most kids think it's a bad thing."

"Why would they think that?" he asked cluelessly. Perhaps Sora really _wasn't _that bad after all.

"Maybe it's because you're sucking up?"

"Sucking up what?" Sora tilted his head. "Water?" There was a silence. Then Riku began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"No... sucking up means to be nice to get what you want."

"That's not why you're nice then?"

"No, of course not! Well, I mean, I guess that's why some people do it. But many people are kind just because it's the right thing to do."

"Why?" Sora reminded Riku of a clueless child.

"Why? Well... hm. Because it makes other people happy, I guess."

"Happy?" There, suddenly, something stirred in Sora. The word itself, _happy... _it was tugging something deep inside. But what was it?

"Yeah, happy. Erm... it's... how do I explain it? You... feel... elated. Like, if you're happy enough, you feel like you can do anything."

"So happy is power?"

"No. Well, maybe in a way... but not physically."

"It makes you smarter?"

How to explain happy? Even if he took a dictionary and read the definition word-for-word, Sora would never get it. "No... not smarter. You... just have to feel it to know it. There's no real way to explain it... I guess." It was like trying to describe the sensation of color to somebody who was color-blind.

"You sure guess a lot."

"You sure like to ask a lot of complicated questions."

"I don't know what's complicated or simple." As if he were bored with Riku, he tilted back and levitated as if he were laying on a bed, two hands tucked behind his head. He stared blankly at the ceiling. "I just... haven't got a clue. I don't remember anything. And it's..." he shifted his gray eyes to their side to look at Riku's green for a moment, before they moved to stare at the white ceiling again. "It's making me feel..."

"Unmotivated?"

"Which means?"

"You don't want to do anything... there's no reason."

"...Yeah. I suppose that's what it is." Again, he looked at Riku. The fear seemed to be gone in the boy. "Unmotivated." There was a pause. "But there's more to it than _that... _I... how do I explain it? It's like... I..."

"What are you thinking about?" the human offered.

"I don't know what to do. Where to go. If I'm dead, why am I here? What happened in my life that possibly kept me on Earth?" Sigh. "I remember nothing. And it's a... sensation that bothers me."

"Sadness." Riku could tell in a heartbeat. "The thing you're feeling now... it's sadness."

"Sad... ness? Is that what you were asking me before?"

"Yeah. So you lied, you _are _sad."

"How was I to know?" Sora let a few more thoughts run through his head. This boy, _Riku... _he could teach Sora everything he forgot. And if Riku actually _knew _him, maybe he could learn about himself again? Maybe find what he was missing? But for now, he had to stop these feelings of... _sadness. _"So, what do you do to get rid of it?"

"Well, there's all sorts of ways people handle it. Something that works most often is trying to solve your problem of why you're sad. But I guess you can't really do anything in your case..." Ghosts couldn't do much of anything... a new hobby, intoxications of the body, a friend--

No. That wasn't true. Riku could see and communicate with Sora, vice-versa. But... being friends with a ghost? That was... weird! On the other hand, just meeting a ghost was freakish enough.

"I could be your friend though."

"Friend? You mentioned that word when talking about a Kairi girl. I know as much as it's a certain person of importance... but, what's it like?"

"Someone you care for. Someone that gives you reason-- motivation. Someone who eases your mind."

"Friend, huh? You'd really want to be a friend... of mine?"

"Sure."

"But... I'm a ghost."

"Hm. Yeah, your point?"

"...I don't know..." He blinked, before moving from his position and floating towards Riku, faces almost touching. "But if you're willing to put up with me, I'd love to be your friend... if it'll make my sadness leave."

"I don't know if it's that simple..." Riku blabbered. Being this close was scaring him. There was no breath, but he could just _feel _him... he could feel the vibes of his soul.

"But it's the only solution for me. Right?" Their noses touched-- and Riku fell backwards in startlement. "What's wrong?"

"You... I... I could _feel that." _

"And your problem being?"

"That's not even... you're a ghost! You have no body! So why is it?... Here, come here." Sora gave him a quizzical look. "See if you can touch me. Maybe it was just in my head... any extended touch would be fine."

There was a pause. Sora thought... An extended touch? Giving Riku what he wanted, he reached down and took Riku's hand. It felt like a real hand-- but cold like ice. He adjusted his own hand in Sora's and rubbed gingerly along the soft skin. "That's... really... strange..." He realized he was holding the hand like a lover and pulled away, face reddening. "I can... really touch you. Is that possible?"

"You just proved it was. So why did you ask?"

"I don't know..." Riku sighed. "Look, no offense, but now it's--" He quickly checked the clock. "midnight. And I'd like to get some sleep, I have a test tomorrow."

"A test... oh! Those things you write memorized facts on in school, right?"

"So you remember?"

"I remember factual things, not feelings or memories."

"You didn't remember what a teacher's pet was."

"And I forget other things here and there..."

"I wonder if it's normal for a ghost to forget their past." Riku spoke half to himself, crawling into bed. "But you really don't know anything?"

Sora shook his head, unseen by Riku. "I saw a light and then I woke in a hospital room. That's it."

"What led you to my house then?" Riku snuggled in the covers, trying to keep his consciousness long enough to hear Sora's reply.

"I don't know. I had no place to go, and I felt as if I wanted to come here. That's all. Maybe I _do _remember you-- in a strange, stalker-like way."

Riku chuckled lightly. "If you get bored, you can turn the television on, just keep it down. Goodnight." Before he could think to hear Sora's reply, the thought of where he was was washed away in dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I have not a single sidenote. That's amazing. I also managed to write about five pages. Still amazing. And I kept this document in Arial, size 10. (changes it to Times New Roman size 11) Much better. (smirk)**

**So, this first chapter only took forever to write. I have in mind where I want to take this story... I just need to find the pathway to the end. Poor Sora is so sad. You may offer some suggestion, but I may not take it in light that it wouldn't advance my plot in the way I'd like it to be.**

**I love the fact I should be studying for my driver's permit and reading _Read Dragon _and _Silence of the Lambs _for LA... and I'm writing fanfics. I have until March to read, and I turn sixteen next Wednesday. But I'm just babbling. Haha. Plus I just got _Tales of Legendia _today... (it's on PS2 this time, go get it!) so that'll distract me more. Wheeeeee! (The characters remind me of _Tales of Symphonia... _and there's more cut-scenes! Fwafwa!)**

**Hmm... so in the classic words of a author, review! This story goes _no where _without reviews. I'm not busting my brain over it. ...bleah. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Masterpiece of a Disaster

**A/N: I didn't get a lot of reviews and it didn't motivate me much. So. Yeah. But I'm updating because I did get _some _reviews, which makes me happy. I'll shove in some lime moments in some form to satisfy you. But it'll be mostly fluffy lime. Not heavy, "where's meh lemon?" Because that's just _weird, _Sora's a ghost. o.o**

**I wrote this a bit ago, but I didn't get a chance to post it. And when I did go to post it, I realized I forgot the title. Whoops.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage. I'm out of funny disclaimers...

* * *

**

_**Translucent Wings**_

_Chapter 2 - Masterpiece of a Disaster

* * *

_

_Unheard songs play in our heads  
The slow sad tune of what went unsaid  
The melodies of the chords we play  
It's all in the masterpiece, babe

* * *

_

The next day, Riku sat in his assigned seat, fingers interlaced as both hands laid on the desk. The teenager had to fight back his own tears as many quieted sobs broke free throughout the classroom and hallways. The annoucement continued over the loudspeaker.

_"And now we will give a moment of silence to Sora..."_

"Was I this popular, or... what?" Sora asked, quite clueless. Riku felt awkward to the question, how to _answer _it was tricky. First of all, he didn't want to tell Sora that many people never knew who he was until now, and he didn't want to just look like he was blurting something random. Quite obviously, nobody else could see the ghost.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?" Riku got an idea and began to pull out a sheet of paper as Sora continued to ask questions incessantly. "I thought you said you were going to be my 'friend!' Don't you--" He saw Riku quickly scribbling on his blank notebook page.

_"I'm not going to look like an idiot talking to you. I'm the only one who can see you, remember?" _The silver-haired teen bobbed the tip of his pencil up and down a few times as if to think. _"As for your other question..." _Pause. _"I don't know. I never knew you that well, but maybe people just liked your kindness?"_

"Okay..."

_"Sora was an honorable student in our school, and we hope that his memories with us will remain forever," _finished the speaker.

A few more minutes passed before class started.

On the way to a class Riku called, "lunch," Sora floated behind carelessly as the silver-headed teen conversed with a few of his friends. Riku saw something-- _somebody _out of the corner of his green eye... Kairi. She was crying with a girl with black hair at her side. She was being comforted... it must have been painful for Kairi as well.

Riku, knowing that he would be late for lunch and get in trouble if he stopped for the girl, saw her desperate sadness and it made Riku's heart feel guilty. He dismissed his friends and told them he'd catch up as he moved towards her. Sora, not remembering the face, followed somewhat eagerly.

"You gonna be okay, Kairi?" He walked up to her to offer his condolences. She gave no signal that she had heard him, only staring at the floor. "Hey, I'm sure Sora's all right."

"He's... _dead." _Was she in disbelief? "Sora... no... _Sora..."_

Hearing his own name come from her mouth clicked something in the boy, and he was taken into a different realm...

_"Sora!" The redhead looked at him, smiling brightly. Kairi... his best friend... "Any luck today?"_

_"Nope..." He heard his own voice, enveloped with a sadness. "But I got a 'hi!'"_

_"And that's no luck?"_

_"It's like that everyday..." A sigh escaped. "Kairi, why am I invisible?"_

_"You're not invisible," she replied. He felt her hand pat his shoulder. "You're quiet. Although that's not **always **a bad thing-- I love how cute you are sometimes!"_

He came back to reality with Riku's eyes looking into his. "Sora?" He mouthed. "Okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah..." He looked over to the redhead-- _Kairi, _who was walking away.

"Come on, I'm leaving without you."

"Ah! Hey!" Riku was halfway down the hall, and Sora flew to quickly catch up.

Kairi... suddenly, scattered memories flowed back to him. He remembered when she moved next door when they were both just five... when they used to play in the backyard... other random things came to mind as well. He could recall the halls and classrooms that he once roamed in at the school, he could picture his house and his parents.

But there was something that was unsettling in Sora. These were only the border pieces of the puzzle that perplexed him, the memories lost in the bright light. What was it that kept Sora's soul tied to Earth? Did he even _want _to remember? The feeling he had... it was discomforting.

* * *

_**Translucent Wings - Masterpiece of a Disaster

* * *

**_

"Here, this is how you look." Riku threw down a newspaper article at Sora, the letters "Obituaries" bold at the top. Blue eyes scanned the paper for his picture until Riku sighed and pointed to a black-and-white picture of the ghost. "This is your face... it says here that you died in a car accident. You were in a car with a friend of yours, Tidus... you died instantly, Tidus is still in the hospital. The car slipped on a patch of black ice, and the car spun into a tree, where your side of the car slammed into the trunk."

"That's depressing," he said dismissively. Riku opened his mouth to retort, when he saw that Sora was actually observing his own picture. "I wasn't too bad looking, I suppose."

"You still look just as cute--" Riku paused, Sora gave him a quizzical look. "...as the girls said..." A blush appeared before the silver-headed teen could cover it with a hand. Sora couldn't help but laugh. "That's not what I meant!"

"Just the way... hahaha... you reacted. Your face reminds me of ripe strawberries!" Riku turned away. "Oh, come on, don't be a _sour _strawberry!" He continued to giggle in a lower voice as his gaze shifted to the embarrassed expression on his new friend's face.

"I'm not being sour!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yes you are." Sora came closer to him, face nearing towards his. A hand graced Riku's clothed shoulder, and he reacted with a spin of his head. Fortunately, Sora was made of spiritual air and neither of their heads conked together painfully. Instead, their faces met in the most strangest way.

It had been Riku's first kiss, if it even really counted. He had felt Sora's lips on his, but they were cold... no, not even that. They had no heat or cold in them at all... just... dead. Almost like an unfathomable dream.

For a second, they lingered in their position. When they snapped to their senses, they jumped back. Riku's flushed face became a ripe tomato red, while Sora's sense of embarrassment shifted into another dream.

_Pale hands scribbled on the paper. Riku's face showed that he was in deep thought. His hand stalled and his eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps he was stuck? Watching from the doorway, Sora's books were gripped tight to his chest. He wondered how much longer he could stand there..._

_A teacher was sitting at her desk in the front of the room. She shuffled papers about. After a few moments, she looked towards the doorway and at Sora._

_"Oh, come on in, Sora, he's just taking a test." Sad that he was found, he walked in quietly. He felt Riku's stare upon him, and he hoped to God that his blush wasn't visible._

_"Here's the papers you missed this morning." She handed Sora the small stack of papers, no more than three or four. "Feeling better?"_

_"A little," he said quietly. He paused when he heard the scritch of Riku's pencil behind him. "I just needed to sleep in this morning."_

_"Well, I hope you'll be even better tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do."_

_Sora nodded. "Thank you. Have a good day, Mrs. Robertson."_

_"You too, Sora."_

_He mentally argued whether or not to, he spoke softly to Riku as he left, "Good luck," before he walked out, sure that his cheeks were rosy._

"Sora... Sora!" He "woke up" once more, finding himself looking at Riku. If he could feel, his face would definitely be on fire. "You did that today too. What's wrong?"

"I-I..." More memories became vivid in Sora's mind. He knew now what Riku had meant by "teacher's pet," and he remembered being one quite well. He was indeed a loner in his classes-- with the exception of Kairi, who had been in his English class. Riku had been in his English class too, and Geometry as well. But... why had he watched Riku that day? Was it curiousity? Jealousy? He _was _a popular boy at school. Or was it always that way?

And what had Kairi and Sora been talking about anyway?

"Soooorrrraaaa..." the voice snapped him from his thoughts again. "What is it?"

"Nothing... it's nothing." There was an awkward pause.

Riku wasn't going to give up so easily. "You're starting to sound like yourself again. Nervous, shy Sora." Sora could recall that too... especially since he was starting to feel that way once more. "Do you remember now?"

Another pause. Sora spoke quieter than he had been lately, "Sort of. I... do remember school. And Kairi. And you..."

"You remember?"

"Y-yes."

"Anything else?"

"My parents. That's about it. I'm slowly recalling things, I think my memories are triggered."

"Is that way you suddenly look zoned out?"

"I guess so." Sora couldn't look at Riku anymore. When he looked at him, something pained him. He kept asking himself the same questions over and over... just what was it in Riku that led him here?

* * *

_**Translucent Wings - Masterpiece of a Disaster

* * *

**_

Sora was watching television in the other room. He hadn't been lying when he told Riku that he was finally remembering, he was really acting like himself. It was comforting, but somewhat saddening. Maybe he'd find out why Sora hadn't even crossed to the other side.

He wondered if ghosts really forgot everything when they were "reborn." Or perhaps the impact gave Sora a concussion before he shortly died? It made sense... of course, he had never believed in ghosts before this whole ordeal.

Sighing, Riku tried to remember how he thought of Sora... maybe a clue. Nothing. The boy had practically been an enigma. Particularly quiet, he only spoke up to answer a question in class (and even then he only did so when nobody else would offer) or if he desperately needed an answer to something. Kairi would know, perhaps he could ask her if--

No. Bringing up Sora was a big no-no. She had been very close to him, and Selphie once told Riku that Kairi had a crush on him. He wondered if Sora had been dating her? He was dying to know...

Ah, no pun intended.

He approached Sora, who looked bored as hell. Sora felt him and looked suddenly scared. What had Riku done? He tried to put on his most innocent-looking face as he said, "Hey, Sora... got a question. If you don't remember or don't wanna answer--"

"It's fine, go ahead and ask."

"Er... were you and Kairi close?"

"Best friends, even you knew that. So why ask?"

"Were you... dating?" He watched Sora shudder. _'What the heck...'_

"No, we weren't. Why?"

"Juuuust curious." He sat down next to Sora, who was floating above the couch. "I think Kairi liked you."

"You... think?" Sora's eyes suddenly shifted away. He seemed as if he was feeling guilty. Hm. "Oh, geez..."

"What's wrong? Was there somebody else?" His dull gray eyes darted back over, surprised. "W-what?"

"I--" Sora closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It's really, _truly _nothing." But Riku knew this time that he was lying. That was the look of silent hurt.

So why did it hurt Riku too?

* * *

**A/N: BLAH... this sucks. But I updated for the few who reviewed-- thanks kids. It's nice practice during my downtime for _Cinderfella-- _which, by the way, I did start updating. But it's haaaaarrrrrd... e.e I'm trying, sorry kids! I'm making the chapter not so pointless... chapter eight should prove easier, you'll see.**

**Hm. Yeah, reviewing would be ideal. LESS THAN 2 WEEKS TIL KINGDOM HEARTS 2! I can't contain my excitement! Did ya know there's going to be a KH3? O.o Yeah, I saw someone posted a topic on Gaiaonline about it... egads. **


	3. Broken Angel's Cry

**A/N: Kingdom Hearts II is _amazing! _If you all are trying to figure out why I'm not playing it, well, I'm mad at it right now. STUPID! (insert spoilers here) Aw, come on, I wouldn't talk about it... that would be an awful thing to do! I'll just say I'm trying to beat this boss battle, but it's not going over so well.**

**Remember my children, reviewing is grand. Like sand. And sammiches. Mmm, sammich. **

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki does not own duuuurrrr...**

**Although, I _did _forget to claim the crappy poetry. ...Craptastic.**

**I bet most of you have figured out everything. But it's kind of supposed to be obvious... ...yeah... I WAS NOT HERE. (slithers away in a dark corner) Now for my bad poem... and fanfic... blahhh...

* * *

**

_**Translucent Wings**_

_Chapter 3 - Broken Angel's Cry_

You are the one who tightly binds me  
And yet you seem to set my soul free  
You've taken my heart and everything else  
A broken toy watching from the shelf

* * *

The weekend. How boring. Riku was laying on the bed, tossing a red ball in the air and catching it again, seeing how long he could go without missing the catch. Normally, he would be out with his friends right now, but he wasn't in the mood. And besides, he had some company... his eyes drifted towards Sora, who was staring out the window with a thoughtful look on his face.

Missing for the first time in sixty-three tosses, found his face being aquainted with the ball. He scoffed and glared at the ball in the palm of his hand. Sora only took one glance before refixing his gaze. Curious, Riku stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sora was surprised and turned to him.

"My... past-life," he spoke quietly. "I can't help but wonder..."

"Hm?"

"Why I'm still here. Don't ghosts stay on Earth to complete a purpose?"

"I guess."

"What purpose do _I _have? It's not like I've accomplished anything..."

"Maybe it's not clear to you yet," Riku started, gaining Sora's complete attention, "because the chance hasn't come. Just hold out a little longer, and maybe you'll find that answer."

Sora nodded meekly. "I think that's all I really _can _do. Last time I checked, ghosts can't commit suicide, because they're already dead..." He tried to produce a chuckle, and it made Riku laugh. "But even yet... I know that my memories are coming back to me, but how?" he further pondered. "If I'm dead, technically I don't have a functioning-- or malfunctioning brain."

"Well, you said that your memories are 'triggered,' right?" Sora nodded. "Maybe it's just connected to your spirit, and you remember when you see something impacting. That would make sense-- because you zoned out after you saw Kairi, and after you and I..." He coughed. "So maybe if you saw something else from your life, then maybe you'll remember everything, and why you're still here."

"But--" Sora paused. Riku stared back.

"But what?"

"Nothing..." He closed his eyes. Did he really want to know? He was curious, but the dismal feeling in the back of his mind kept him second guessing.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm... just..." He tried to concoct an excuse as fast as he could. "What if that's not it? And besides, if I've forgotten what I'm looking to remember, then how will we know what makes me remember?"

"Well, it's worth a shot. What else do you have to lose?" A feeling of embarrassment washed over Riku. "Er, I didn't mean to say it like that--"

"Oh, no, it's all right," Sora said dismissively. "I know what you meant."

There was an unsettling silence. "Well, you remember where you live, don't you?"

Sora shook his head.

"No?"

"I know the surroundings, but the name of the streets... I can't remember."

But defeat would not come so soon to Riku. "Well, you lived by Kairi, didn't you?"

"That's right. I know that much."

"Then maybe we should find where she lives, and we can find the house. Sound like a plan?"

"I... yeah." Sora supposed that he was going to find out.

"I'll be back then," Riku jumped up and headed for the door. It was only a minute later when Sora heard him tromping up the steps, a giant yellow book in his hand.

"A phone book?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they keep the addresses in here too." He opened the book and began to flip through it's contents, the mission going underway. When Riku found the name he wanted, he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"There's only a hundred _thousand _addresses here," he grunted. "Now what? Go visit 'em all?"

"Well, they have to be close by in the district, right? So we can eliminate those. Err... which ones would those be again?" Sora chuckled awkwardly, making Riku smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That leaves... three remaining addresses. Did you live in the middle of nowhere?"

"Erm, no. It was more suburban, but not nowhere."

"Then that leaves us with two addresses." Riku grinned in success. "That's ten less then I thought we would have to visit."

"Uh, Riku... " Sora blinked. "How are we gonna get there?"

"By bike, of course."

"_Bike? _Don't tell me it's not far."

"Why do you care? You don't have to work your heart. I do." Riku peeled off his white undershirt and threw it across the room, proceeding to look for a more suitable shirt while being half-naked. This embarrassed Sora, and he looked away. For once, he was lucky to be a ghost.

It was two minutes later when Riku found a black t-shirt, slightly loose around his muscular body. He grabbed a cerulean wind-breaker.

"A wind-breaker? Riku, it's cold outside!"

"How would you know?"

"I was watching the weather."

Riku blinked. Sora shrugged.

"I was bored! Geez."

"Well, when I start pedaling, I won't be cold. Don't worry about it." He went downstairs, and Sora followed. They entered the garage, where Riku pulled down a dark violet bike. The garage door opened up, and Riku rolled the bike out.

When they entered the outside world, the wind instantly tussled Riku's hair. For a moment, it hypotized Sora. He snapped out of it when Riku jumped up on his bike and pedaled forward. He couldn't believe Riku would even bother to do something for him.

Or was it just that he wanted him out of his life?

Sora dismissed the thought as soon as it came.

It was a half hour bike ride, but Riku was still holding up strong. The neighborhood was quiet. Not tranquil, but eerie. It gave the older boy more chills than the weather.

"Well?"

"This... isn't it." He shook his head. "Sorry."

"The next neighborhood's about ten minutes away... I think." Riku shrugged. "Come on."

Five minutes into the added portion of the trek, they came across a couple of country roads. Riku sighed, saying it would be longer than he expected. Sora, not really paying attention, explored the unfamiliar view. He felt a horrible case of de ja vu. Something was not right here...

Riku's bike suddenly swerved, and he yelped as he tried to get control, unsuccessfully smacking into the ground. Sora, surprised out of the blue, looked down at him. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously. Riku hadn't been wearing a helmet.

Groaning, Riku threw the bike off of him weakly. "Yeah, I'm all right. Just mashed like a potato."

He was exaggerating dramatically, but Sora saw what he meant. The bike and street together had managed to tear up Riku's black sweatpants, and there was a fine scrape on his right forearm where his sleeve had been pulled up. Sora wished he could do something other than offer words of comfort.

Luckily, Riku was all right by himself and stood up, pushing the bike, and himself off of the road. He sat down. "Okay, well, we're going to have another five minute delay."

"Take as much time as you need, don't rush and hurt yourself more on my behalf."

"It's okay, Sora, I'll be fine. But, _man, _I didn't see that ice at all. Lucky I didn't kill myself, huh?" The ghost was only paying half attention, his eyes focused down the road. "Sora?"

_"This road. That tree. It... it couldn't be..."

* * *

_

_**Translucent Wings - Broken Angel's Cry

* * *

**_

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sora was scared out of his thoughtful trance. "You've been awful quiet... which is strange for you."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong..." How could he tell him? He wouldn't understand. The pain, the sorrow, the suffering. What was worse, being invisible, or being ridiculed cruelly? He couldn't decide. Both were equally tormenting.

"You sure don't look like it. You could--"

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the road instead of me?" He wanted to drop the subject.

"Right..."

But he kept on thinking. What would him think if he told him the truth?

_"Sora!" Kairi approached him, a broad smile on her face. "Any luck today?"_

_"Nope..." He shook his head sadly. Kairi was the only one who knew. Remembering something, he felt suddenly elated and bursted out, "But I got a 'hi!'"_

_"And that's no luck?"_

_"It's like that everyday..." He was down again, knowing the truth. "Kairi, why am I invisible?"_

_"You're not invisible," she replied. She put her hand on his shoulder, patting it gently. "You're quiet. Although that's not **always **a bad thing-- I love how cute you are sometimes!"_

_"Oi, Kairi, I don't think he'll ever notice me. He's the popular kid, I'm just the gay dork."_

_She sighed. "Sora, don't put yourself down... Remember, I'll always be here for you, no matter what!"_

_"And the same for you, Kairi. I'll always be here." He smiled back._

_**

* * *

**_

_Pale hands scribbled on the paper. Riku's face showed that he was in deep thought. His hand stalled and his eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps he was stuck? Watching from the doorway, Sora's books were gripped tight to his chest. He wondered how much longer he could stand there and watch him without being noticed._

_A teacher was sitting at her desk in the front of the room. She shuffled papers about. After a few moments, she looked towards the doorway and at Sora, noticing he was there._

_"Oh, come on in, Sora, he's just taking a test." Sad that he was found, he walked in quietly. He felt Riku's stare upon him, and he hoped to God that his blush wasn't visible. It would have been too obvious then._

_"Here's the papers you missed this morning." She handed Sora the small stack of papers, no more than three or four. "Feeling better?"_

_"A little," he said quietly. He paused when he heard the scritch of Riku's pencil behind him, and he fought the outbursts that rung through his head. "I just needed to sleep in this morning."_

_"Well, I hope you'll be even better tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do."_

_Sora nodded. "Thank you. Have a good day, Mrs. Robertson."_

_"You too, Sora."_

_He mentally argued whether or not to take the chance and he spoke softly to Riku as he left, "Good luck," before he walked out, sure that his cheeks were rosy. He hoped the best for Riku, even if they could never be together._

There was loss of control and screaming. The tears that had silently gathered spilled suddenly. It wasn't happening, he couldn't die before he had the chance to tell Riku everything that built up inside of him...

The chaos disappeared as Sora woke up. His memories were now clearer than they ever were. He turned to Riku. "What is it?" he asked. "Did you..."

Sora gasped, which cut Riku's sentence off.

No.

"What is it?" Riku asked without a clue.

Silence seperated the boys. Before Riku could gather strength to chase, Sora flew off in the distance. "Sora!" He hobbled himself to his feet, pain stinging in his minor wounds. "Sora, wait!"

Finding shelter in a hayloft from a nearby farm, Sora shut his gasping mouth with a pale hand. He knew now that he never wanted to remember for a reason.

For two years, Sora had found a fascination with Riku.

Riku had been homeschooled until two years ago, when he came to the school for the first time. He was an instant star, already known by the jocks for his athletic talents. Sora was the shy kid who watched from the classroom. He wasn't sure why he had felt the intense way he did, and when he finally spoke to Kairi about it, she declared it was love. Sora, taken aback that he would be homosexual, denied it for some time. Recently, though, the pain of loving a boy so much was taking over his mind.

Riku was what kept him from crossing the other side. And that meant that...

Sora could be a ghost for eternity.

* * *

_**Translucent Wings - Broken Angel's Cry

* * *

**_

Riku sat in the grass for a half hour, waiting for his companion. Nothing. He argued with himself whether or not to go after him. He knew where his house was. Actually, he knew something new now, Riku could tell.

What was it that made him leave so fast?

It was something that was going to hang over his head until he found out. He had to find Sora. But where could he be? He had shot like a cannonball across the fields. God only knew where he was now.

"Sora!" He called out in vain, his voice bouncing across the emptiness. "Sora! Come back! Where are you?"

He jumped on his bike, the pain gone for the most part. Plowing straight towards the direction where Sora flew, Riku kept calling his name. He wasn't going to stop until he found him either, because friends never give up.

Sora wrestled with his thoughts. Well, now what? Go around and haunt people? That was for the birds.

Through the open window, a sound vibrated in the room. It became more disguinishable as it came closer.

"Sora! Soooorrrraaa!"

Surprised, Sora looked out the window. There was Riku in the distance, bicycling right through the field. The same question returned to him. Why would he go through the trouble for him?

"Sora?" He had noticed him. Shoot. "Sora, I've been looking for you for an hour now! This trip is getting to be four times longer than I thought it would be..." He stopped when Sora did nothing but look at him with a painful look on his face. "What is it? Sora--"

"Stop." He looked away. "Please, stop."

"Stop what?"

"...why do you want to help me so much?"

Riku was taken aback. "I'm your friend, remember?"

"I asked you to become my friend because I was stupified and had not a clue."

"And you were lonely. Sora, just because we met in an awkward situation doesn't mean I just call you my friend. You... really are my friend."

"How do you know if you really even know me?"

"Because when you started to remember, you acted like the Sora I saw at school. This is ridiculous, can we leave before I--"

"Hey, what are you doing?" A cranky-looking old woman walked out, a cane in her hand.

"Too late. Come on." Riku extended his hand out to Sora, not caring that he looked nuts. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea...

"Who are ya, and just who are ya speakin' to?"

"I'm just talking to my imaginary friend." He pointed up towards Sora. "See him? I don't think he likes me anymore."

"Riku!" His words struck through the younger like a shotgun's bullet.

"Your imaginary friend, eh?" she croaked. "Just what kind of sick joke ya pullin' here, boy?"

"None. Look, he's up there."

"Do I need to call authorities on ya?"

"No, no ma'am! Just convince my friend to come down."

The woman sighed. "Hey, er, _boy, _git down from there." Sora didn't move. "...look, I'm gonna call the police." She turned back towards the farmhouse.

"Okay, Riku, just _leave _already." Sora floated down through the window beside Riku, trying not to look at him.

"Look, he came down! Thanks lady, I owe you one!" The woman turned around him and gave him a grim face. Jumping back on the bike, Riku pedaled on the exact path he had taken.

"Hey, you shit for brains! Dun you go through my fields!"

"Oops, sorry ma'am!" Riku grinned his finest and kept on pedaling through.

The woman decided it was best to not "keep in touch" with the crazy boy and went back to her knitting.

* * *

_**Translucent Wings - Broken Angel's Cry

* * *

**_

"What the heck was that?" Sora demanded once they were back on the road out of earshot of anyone.

"I did what I needed to get you down. I wasn't going to leave you alone."

"And why not?"

"Because I care, that's why."

"But _why?"_

"I already told you. We're friends."

"You... really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Sora was glad to hear that Riku really did want to be his friend, but it hurt to talk to him. Knowing that Riku was cluelessly tormenting him in two different ways killed him all over again.

"So. What was it?" Riku asked.

Sora blinked. "What was _what?"_

"What did you remember?" Sora shuddered. "What made you leave?"

"I..."

"Sora?" The bike squealed against the street as Riku came to a halt.

He couldn't tell him. He couldn't. Even dead, he had no courage.

"I... remembered the crash." He closed his eyes, focusing on the thought. "That was the road... the tree we slammed into."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because... so many thoughts flew at me at once. That's all."

"Do you know why you're a ghost yet?"

Riku couldn't decifer the painful look on Sora's face.

"No," he lied quietly.

"Well... I think that we should just go home today. We can go to the neighborhood tomorrow--"

"No. I don't to go."

"Why not?"

"This is too much for me at once. I need to just stop and think."

Riku nodded. "Okay, that's understandable." Riku repositioned himself on the bike and pedaled forward. "Then let's go home and... watch television. Or, even better, let's play a game of _Do Riku's Homework! _Starring Sora!"

"How about you do your own homework?" Sora chuckled. "I don't have to homework now anymore, but you do."

"Aw, come on! I thought you were my friend!"

"That's right! Friend, not slave!"

They continued to joke on the way home, which temporarily relieved Sora. But even still, he could not shake the feelings of depression away.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my lord. I think I'm starting to hate this fanfic. Not because it sucks (which, it does...) but because I'm having trouble finding my way to the end. So, expect a long pause from here. Sorry, I'll work my hardest! I'm surprised I even wrote as much today as I did. It took me over two hours to write this craptastic short chapter. Yaaay.**

**Umm... yeah. **

**Whatever happened to, _"This isn't going to be very long, supposedly. Just watch... it'll be another Touched by an Angel thing and I'll end up writing twice as many chapters as intended." _**

**I suck at life. Man, and there's like, a billion new fanfics buzzing in my head! (and three that I want to write aren't school fics... holy crap.) So review before I eat your Pringles... mmm, Pringles.**

**You know, I'm not very funny. Go forth and play KHII. Sora's funny. x3**


	4. Frozen in Time

**A/N: Beat KH2. Amazing stuff. Now to complete it OR beat it again in Proud mode for the secret ending! Yay! If ya all were reading my previous author notes, you may remember my mention of the third Kingdom Hearts. I'll say this much. THEY CAN'T LET THAT CLIFFHANGER DROP LIKE THAT! GEEZ!**

**I know, should be updating _Cinderfella._ Got some new fanfiction ideas, now, but I need to finish this up first before moving on to another fanfic.**

**No, this isn't the last chapter, but, yes, we're almost to the end. Sorry for the fast-paced plot hole... unless you want a bunch of filler crap, the story would have moved too quick. You'll see what I mean.**

**For some related info on this fanfic, refer to the ending author notes. Thanks much.**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own it. The rights.**

**Onward, ho!

* * *

**_**Translucent Wings**_

_Chapter 4 - Frozen In Time

* * *

_

_Shattered pieces of me lay still  
Nothing left in my heart to spill  
Whisper to me an intoxicated lullaby  
Drink down the pain and kiss me goodnight

* * *

_

Riku, who had been working like a mule on his homework in his room, had fallen asleep at his desk, his head laying on top of a school binder and two textbooks covered in brown paper bags. Sora watched him breathe silently, his shoulders and back gently rising and falling like the waves of the ocean. He fought temptation to touch him, because he knew that if his fingers graced his clothing, he would remember the truth... that Sora's hopes of love was gone.

And that killed him all over again.

Surprised when Riku began to shiver, he concluded that the house must have been cold. He made his way over to the bed and stripped the mattress of its blue quilt and laid it on top of the older boy's trembling body.

A few seconds passed before Riku's body relaxed in its new found warmth. Sadly, all Sora could do was smile, and be happy that Riku could sleep silently. Sora no longer even had the pleasure of dreaming... or even crying.

_"Sora, I love you." _He would do almost anything to hear that. He would die three thousand more times to hear the three words any person tells their lover. But Riku could never be his lover. He knew that.

A moaning came from under the quilt, and it slipped to the floor as Riku's "bedhead" popped up. "Sora... what time is it?" he asked groggily.

Sora's eyes darted to the alarm clock by the bedside. "Seven thirty-two."

"Aw, geez." He rose to his feet, momentarily standing still to wait for the dizziness to fade. His stomach growled loudly, causing both boys to chuckle. "I slept through dinner... no wonder I'm so hungry." Shuffling to the kitchen, Sora followed behind as he always did.

When Riku was more awake, he became aware of the surroundings around him. His parents were out in the living room watching a movie, which was playing moderately loud. He muttered to Sora as if talking to himself.

He grabbed an microwave dinner in the freezer and stabbed holes in the plastic of the tray as he conversed with his little Casper.

"So... what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, let's see... I don't do church, just not my thing, you know?" Sora nodded. "We'll have the house to ourselves again in the morning, my parents will be gone until one o' clock or so. Then they're forcing me to go to an ice hockey game."

"But isn't ice hockey fun to watch?"

"Yeah, I guess it's not _terrible. _Sort of boring without a pal along."

Sora dropped his jaw playfully and pointed to himself.

"Which is why you're coming along."

He smiled happily, unseen by the preoccupied Riku, who was shoving the tray in the microwave oven carelessly.

* * *

_**Translucent Wings - Frozen in Time

* * *

**_

The next weeks passed by Sora like a minute. Wow, eternity felt like a long, long time already.

Riku, on the other hand, was getting increasingly worried. His friend was constantly quiet and unresponsive to anything that went on. Which, in turn, also produced a twisting in Riku's stomach, a feeling he could not identify.

Spring greeted the county with a blast of snow. Riku, stuck at the house with Sora, sipped hot chocolate in a chair on the back porch. He observed Sora, who was sitting on the edge of the porch... well, the closest to sitting a ghost could do. He looked for signs of _why _Sora had been so depressed. He came up with nothing.

"Riku," he suddenly said, voice tensely quiet. It was almost a vibranting tone... Riku took a guess that his voice couldn't rattle nervously in his throat for the lack of real physical being. Seconds later, he finished his statement. "What if... we had met under different circumstances?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't died, and we would have still been at school, would we have met the same way? Would we even be friends?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"What... are you talking about?" Sora spun around. "Just answer the question, first."

"Which one?"

"The one about being my friend."

"Well... who knows? And frankly, who cares?"

Sora pointed to himself. "I do."

"Sora." Closing his eyes momentarily, he rose from his chair and sat down by his friend's side. "Not to sound... horrific in any way, but if we would have never met, I would have never had the pleasure of being friends with you."

"But--"

"The truth is, I was sort of lonely before you came." There was an awkward silence. "I know what you're thinking... that I have so many friends at school, right?" Sora nodded quietly, despite the fact that it had been a rhetorical question. "But... I don't know. There was something _empty _in me... something I was missing. And then you appeared."

"And I acted like a totally different person."

"Well... you _did _forget everything. That's understandable."

"You didn't even believe I existed at first, Riku."

He chuckled. "Okay, I admit that. But... I think that I really needed you."

Sora's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Trying to gather thoughts, he stalled and took another long sip of warm milk chocolate. "Whatever kind of emptiness was inside me... was filled by you."

The ghost couldn't hide the broad smile that was on his face. "That really means a lot to me... that you told me that."

"Now answer _my _question. Is that what's been bothering you? Or is it something else?"

Riku was taken aback when Sora suddenly looked away.

"Sora?"

He replied with nothing but silence.

"You remembered more than the crash that day... didn't you?"

Before he could think to stop himself, Sora looked back at Riku. "How did you know that?"

"I figured it out when you stopped talking about it. You were so intent on finding out... and suddenly you want to drop it. So... do you know why you're here?" No reponse as dull eyes looked down. "Sora... don't shut me out."

"I... I can't tell you," he finally replied.

"And why not?"

"Because... it hurts."

"Maybe I can make it better?"

When their eyes met again, Riku would have sworn that his eyes would have been filled with tears had they been blue. But they were gray. Sora's expression strangled Riku inside. "No. I'm sorry."

"Sora..." Riku pleaded. "You're my friend-- no, my _best _friend. I want to do anything-- I _would _do anything for you. I--"

"Then let's talk about something else. Look, it's begun to snow again." Sora jerked his head softly away from the porch, and indeed, soft white had begun to fall from the sky. "Angels are watching."

"Snow angels?" Riku asked, trying to make a connection.

Sora shook his head. "Someone once told me once that snowflakes are the downfeathers of angels' wings."

"Who told you that?"

"Kairi."

The silence between the two slowly shifted from awkward to comforting. Riku only wished he could wrap an arm around Sora at a time like this.

Wait, _what?

* * *

_

_**Translucent Wings - Frozen in Time

* * *

**_

_"Kairi." _Kairi had started talking about Sora to people openly. She supposed that if she talked about it more, it would get better, rather than shutting it inside. Hopefully Riku could find out what he needed to know about his friend.

Obviously, telling Kairi that he was now best friends with Sora after he died would get him a one-way ticket to the mental institution. Or at the least, the guidance counselour's office. So, he would tactifully ask questions about Sora and try to find out what sort of "purpose" he may have stayed for.

Good thing Sora wasn't in the mood for school that day, and good thing they were switching rough drafts in English class.

"Yo, Kairi." He waved to the redhead, who looked a little surprised. "Wanna be my partner?"

The expression on her face morphed into a look of disbelief. She nodded quickly and quietly (as Sora did often-- Riku noted how strangely alike they could act) as she grabbed her papers and sat down in the desk next to his. "So, what inspired you to suddenly want to be with me?"

"Actually, I just figured without Sora--" He stumbled on his words. Not a smart way to approach the situation.

She only shrugged. "I know what you're going to say. It's okay, I don't mind. Thanks for thinking of me, though..."

"Sure. So... uh, you wanna swap papers?"

"Oh, right!"

They exchanged, but Riku only scanned it briefly before talking again. "So... do you mind if I ask you about Sora?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose... not..."

"Was there something wrong with him before the accident?" he asked. "He seemed to be upset... he was quieter than usual."

"He is-- _was _always quiet. You noticed?"

"Of course I did." _"Actually, I'm just a good liar..." _

"Well... um, yeah. He was depressed about somebody-- I mean, something."

"You said somebody. Crush?"

"Strong and sincere love interest," she replied bluntly, trying to refocus back on Riku's paper.

"...care to share?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes threateningly. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"I didn't want to ask before... so I waited until you were comfortable about talking about it."

"Well, I'm never going to be comfortable giving you the answer, so you may as well drop it. Sora's gone anyway, there's no need for concern anyway."

_If only she knew._

Love interest. Well, if Kairi knew about it, it couldn't have been her. _Or _she may have known about it, and felt regret for denying him.

_"I think Kairi liked you."_

_"You... think? Oh, geez..."_

_"What's wrong? Was there somebody else?...W-what?"_

_"I--" Sora closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing."_

No, couldn't have been. Kairi had liked Sora. So then who had _Sora _liked? And what was that what kept him a ghost? Although, the better question Riku had for himself was...

Why did it hurt him inside when he thought of Sora with someone else?

He shook the thought from his head. Why did he care about who Sora liked? It's not like he wanted him for himself...

He sighed, rubbing his temple in agony. Kairi must have noticed.

"Do you want to know because you already know?" she asked quietly.

"Because... I know what?"

She shook her head. "But how did you find out? Did someone else find out? Did he tell you?"

"Tell me... _what?"_

She gulped when she looked at him. It was almost as if she were betraying her friend's trust. If Riku insisted so much, then he would get his answer. "Sora had been so upset before the accident because of _you."_

"Me? What did I do?" Sigh. She rose from the desk and returned to her own seat. "Hey, don't leave me hanging! What did I-- what's this?" She had slipped a folded piece of paper into his hand.

"He gave that to me only an hour before he was gone. You were supposed to receive it the next day... but I never gave it to you because... I couldn't bear it."

He stared upon the enclosed note. "Why not?"

Kairi shook her head. "I couldn't give away Sora's pain."

Silently confused, Riku battled with himself whether or not to open the note. Kairi took her own papers and nodded to him before heading back to her assigned seat. He supposed he was to open it... besides, who knew when Sora would come back? This _had _been the answer he'd been looking for.

Now, what was it that Sora had been avoiding so well?

Slowly, he unfolded the white paper. When he finally saw words, he began to read, and when he began to read, his eyes got wider.

_"I've been watching you for some time now..."_

_"You're an amazing person. How do you do it?"_

_"I admire you-- but I wasn't quite sure how to say it without sounding stupid."_

_"You would keep something a secret if I told you something... strange, wouldn't you?"_

_"Please meet me in Holloway Park at 4:00 today if you're willing to listen to me."_

_"Sora."_

Not exactly what he was looking for. Sora had obviously wanted to tell him a secret in person, but now he wouldn't say anything. He tucked the note in his pocket and made a mental note not to mention it to him.

Suddenly flustered himself, Riku buried his head in his arms. _"If we had met under different circumstances... what did he mean?"_

For an unknown reason, the teenager began to cry silently.

He wanted Sora by his side... even these few school hours without him was barely passable.

He needed Sora.

* * *

**A/N: Terrible place to stop. I know. Sorry.**

**I'm moving Riku's part a little fast, aren't I? I tried not to-- I filled in a gap of a few weeks of Riku and Sora bonding. Riku doesn't really _know _how much he cares for Sora, but he's beginning to realize it. I mean, if you think I moved too fast, go ahead and say it. Just don't yell at me for it. I mean, it's not _totally _unrealistic. ...er... trust me on some personal experience (even though I tend to jump the gun a lot...)**

**So, I remembered that I should clear this one little thing up... It's a common conception that ghosts stay on Earth to "complete a purpose." Which, is what Sora and Riku first take his situation for. Actually, I did some short researching before I began this fanfic. I found a few sites saying that ghosts come about when a person dies with a high amount of a certain emotion. Which is why Sora's a ghost-- it's his intense pain and love for Riku. **

**But, just be warned, this fanfic is inaccurate according to that theory. That spirit dominates the ghost and it is evil, feeding off the energies of other people. (Or something.) Didn't like the thought of Sora eating Riku's energy...**

**Long, but important notes. Geez. Reviews are nice like a bowl of rice or Riku's BUM! x3**


	5. Flickering Lamp

**A/N: There are some explanations at the end of this chapter for the "climatic" scene, just so you know. (And by climatic, I don't mean a lemon. xDD; )  
**

**Thanks for your comments on the Riku thing. I'm surprised no one actually agreed. Yes, go hormone-driven boys!**

**This is the last chapter. Haha... aren't you sad to see it go? Whatever, I'm not making this longer than it's already gone. This has two more chapters than planned. **

**Here ya go, kiddos.**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't owwwnnnnzzzz.

* * *

**_**Translucent Wings**_

_Chapter 5 - Flickering Lamp

* * *

Forget all the things that we fear  
Tell me the words I long to hear  
Even through the dark a voice rings clear  
Time is running out, the end is near

* * *

_"Sora?" Riku reached out in the darkness to grab Sora's arm. But when his hand gripped the wrist, the boy disappeared. "Sora?" Nothing but the empty dark. "Sora!"

Riku woke up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He panted as he looked over at Sora, whom was giving him a look of curiousity. "Another bad dream?"

He nodded.

"That was the third time this week! What's bothering _you, _now?" Riku shook his head. That day when he received Sora's forgotten note, he had the same nightmare, and it had been replaying over and over for more oncoming weeks.

"Nothing."

"That's _my _answer, Riku! What is it?"

He shook his head no. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"I see how it is." He hovered above Riku. "You're embarrassed because it's probably something stupid, like clowns--"

"No, that's not it!" Sora shuddered backwards, in turn startling Riku. "Sorry. It's just..." He leaned over his legs, brushing a hand through his hair. "I don't..."

"Want to talk about it," his friend finished. "I guess I understand. Why don't you go back to sleep? You've got school tomorrow, and you don't want to be caught sleeping in class again."

That made Riku chuckle. "Yeah, don't want to get slapped with another roll of paper..." He had fallen asleep during his Chemistry class the previous day and gotten smacked with a roll of worksheets, courtesy of his teacher.

Rolling in his bedsheets until he was comfortable, he looked over at Sora. "Don't you ever get bored at night?"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. I usually just watch TV or something."

"Do you ever wish you could go to sleep?"

As soon as he saw Sora's face fall, Riku rued asking the question. "I wish I could every night."

"Ah..." he replied, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I'm... drifting off to..." He yawned. "sleep... g'nigh' Sora..." His eyes fluttered closed.

A few seconds later, Sora swept the hair from Riku's face as he whispered, "I wish I could every night, as soon as I see you fall asleep." He did not move from the bedside for the remainder of the night, in case Riku woke up again.

* * *

_**Translucent Wings - Flickering Lamp

* * *

**_The next few days, whenever the two boys were cooped up in the house alone, they constantly bickered. What in the world could they possibly fight about? 

"Riku... you're not talking to me anymore. Do you not want me here?"

"Sora, you're the one who's distancing yourself away from me! Please, tell me what you were going to say..."

"What do you mean?"

"What you were going to say to me the day after..." Pause.

"The day after what?"

"The day after... you gave Kairi this." Sora blinked as Riku shuffled through his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of folded notebook paper. A look of confusion passed over the brunette's face until Riku unfolded it. "'You would keep something a secret if I told you something... strange, wouldn't you?' It's obviously what has been bothering you."

He remembered. A look bred between shock and grief shadowed his features. "Where did you get that?" he asked tensely.

"Kairi." Riku refolded the note. "You were going to tell me, so why don't you tell me now?"

Sora looked away. "Same reason why I ran away that day a few weeks back."

"Sora... just tell me."

"No!" the younger shouted defiantly. "I'm dead! End of my life, end of story! It doesn't matter anymore!"

"It _does _matter-- to me!"

"What matters is _you!_"

"What about me?"

"What's wrong with you? You won't talk! You look at me and try to hide your frown, but it's there! Do I really bother you that much?"

"No... that's not it..."

"And the nightmares! You shout my name in your sleep!"

"I do?"

"Yes! Do you want me gone? Do you really?"

"No! That's completely the opposite!" This silenced Sora's arguements. "Don't you get it? I _want _you here. Ah... you remember what you asked me before, right?"

"I've asked you thousands of questions, Riku."

He wasn't sure how to word himself. Walking towards the window, he pressed a hand to the cold, misty glass. "'What if we had met under different circumstances?' If I had never met you, I would have regretted it."

"How could you regret something you wouldn't have known?"

He sighed. "Well, you know what I mean... B-but... You really want to know what's been bugging me?" he blurted out. He looked at Sora momentarily to see him nod his head. Attention back to the window. "You promise you won't leave?"

"_Leave? _Why would you say that?"

"Just... promise."

"Okay. I promise I won't leave. Riku?"

There was an awkward silence. The words were stuck in his throat. How to even start? He was scared of his own thoughts, his own feelings. How would Sora react?

"I... If I had met you, for real, at school... I would have..." Riku gulped. Was he going to say this? Would this end his friendship with Sora? But there was no turning back now. "I would..." The last of his sentence was inaudible.

"What?"

"I said, _I love you! _Okay?" Riku pounded his forehead to the window pane. It stung, but not so much as his heart did.

"R-Riku?"

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry..." His fingers clenched into a fist against the cold window.

"Riku... you shouldn't have..."

"I know, but..." A flash of light that reflected off the window caused Riku to turn around. His heart was in his throat at the sight. "Sora? What's... what's happening to you?"

"You... you set me free..." All the gray in Sora became colorful in the gold light that surrounded him. A sad smile graced his features as he gazed upon Riku.

"What?"

"Riku... it was so obvious." A tear fell from a blue eye. "I had no purpose on Earth. It was my requited love that kept me here."

"Requited love?"

"My secret to you, Riku... was that I loved you. It killed me inside before I ever climbed into that car that day, of the crash."

"But now..."

"Now that I know my love was returned... I can go to the other side." He cupped a hand on Riku's cheek. "Riku, I'm so happy, but... please forgive me for leaving. It's not my call. I can hear Raphael in my ear."

"Raphael?"

Sora nodded. "He's calling me home. Don't cry for me..."

It was too late as Sora spoke. Tears streamed down Riku's face. "No, you... you can't leave!"

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could be here with you until the day you died, Riku. But I can't. I'll watch you from Heaven every day. I promised I wouldn't leave, and I'll _never_ leave you."

"Sora... please don't go!" He reached out to Sora and embraced him. Unexpectantly, he was warm. He tightened his clutch, trying to decipher if it was real or in his head. This was too real to be his imagination. "I can't go on without you..." He continued to sob into Sora's shirt.

"Riku." Sora held him back. He had longed to hold Riku, but he never imagined it would happen this way... "I'll be here, I told you that. But... I have to leave for just a little bit. I'll be back."

"I won't see you though, will I?" he asked through choking sobs.

"...probably not," Sora replied against his will. To make up for it, he kissed silver locks of hair. "I love you, Riku. I'll be here when you need me most..." He pushed Riku back gently, and the older complied, stepping back. Softly, Sora pressed his lips against Riku's. They were warm, almost full of life.

No... they were full of _light._

As they pulled away, a pair of wings appeared behind Sora. They looked feathery and wispy, but as Riku reached to touch them, his hand felt nothing. They were translucent wings.

"Is this the end, Sora?"

He shook his head. "Far from the end. Just because you won't see me doesn't mean I'm gone. No matter where I am, I'll always be here too." He pointed at Riku's heart. "Don't forget the past, but don't forget to look at the present. Instead of a farewell, I guess a 'see ya later' will do, right?" He smiled and cocked his head to the side, before he was gone in a second flash of golden light.

The older reached for the brunette, but he was gone. He couldn't comprehend the thought. He cried silently as he looked towards the window. A wave of realization hit him as he noticed snow begin to fall, even if it was in was early April.

_"Someone once told me once that snowflakes are the downfeathers of angels' wings."_

The snow suddenly became a mix of rain and sleet. The thought hit Riku before he could even ponder upon it.

The angels were not only watching, but they were crying for the boys' pain.

* * *

_The words we tried to speak were caught  
The snow fell like a memory, distraught  
Only sobs broke through the ice  
Letting our hearts melt into our still life_

_Unheard songs play in our heads  
The slow sad tune of what went unsaid  
The melodies of the chords we play  
It's all in the masterpiece, babe_

_You are the one who tightly binds me  
And yet you seem to set my soul free  
You've taken my heart and everything else  
A broken toy watching from the shelf_

_Shattered pieces of me lay still  
Nothing left in my heart to spill  
Whisper to me an intoxicated lullaby  
Drink down the pain and kiss me goodnight_

_Forget all the things that we fear  
Tell me the words I long to hear  
Even through the dark a voice rings clear  
Time is running out, the end is near_

_The angels are watching tonight  
See the wings flickering in the candlelight?  
Without you the road has become long  
Without you there's no reason to sing the song_

_But I keep walking along this lonely road, knowing you're in my heart.

* * *

**A few months later...

* * *

**_One of the worst things to have during summer was a freaking cold. Riku grabbed another tissue and tried to clear his sinuses, although he knew he was going to have the same problem in an hour or less. Pouting, he threw a sheet over himself.

The only word he could think of to describe his day was _blah. _He felt feverish enough to not be able to fall asleep. A light quickly flickered across the metal of his lamp.

He sat up from his bed, looking around for what may have caused the refraction of light. There were no lights on in his room, the blinds were closed, and even if they _were _open, the sun wasn't shining.

How odd.

He felt his body fall back against the bed. He could barely keep his eyes open. It was practically a miracle, considering the ache his head was feeling. The light was forgotten as he began to fall asleep into a sweet wave of dreams.

Just as the world melted away, he swore he saw Sora smiling brightly at him. He said something he did not hear. Or perhaps he dreamt that.

But Sora knew that he was not dreaming, as he whispered softly, _"Goodnight, Riku..."

* * *

_**A/N: That ended a little differently than I thought. But um, yeah. That's it. Yay! (donthitmedonthitme...)**

**Did you get confused? Let me explain.**

**Sora turned into an angel. "Translucent Wings?" YA GET IT? Nevermind.**

**When he starts talking about a "Raphael," he means the Archangel Raphael, who is the angel of healing. Sora became an angel of healing (there's different types of angels, but there's a bunch, so I'm not listing 'em all) which is why he appeared by Riku's bedside. I don't know whether or not he could have become Riku's guardian angel...**

**Leave it up to your imagination to decide. How's that?**

**Oh, haha, I got the angel info off of some old research I compiled for this story I was gonna write. I'm not that smart, mmkay?**

**So, please leave reviews! Pleeeeaaaaase? Make me feel not-so-worthless...**


End file.
